A Date with You and Her
by Adelways Shizuka Usagi
Summary: Kencan adalah janji untuk saling bertemu di suatu tempat pada waktu yang telah ditentukan bersama (antara teman, muda-mudi, kekasih)—sumber : KBBI. Lalu jika tiba-tiba saja di saat kencan datang seseorang di tengah kami, apa itu masih dapat dikatakan kencan? Kencan itu berdua, kan? Kalau bertiga?/Warning! Cerita amat panjang. Harap luangkan waktu Anda/Selamat membaca!/NaruSaku


"Orang itu sedang kenapa, sih?" gerutu seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang.

Sembari menidurkan dirinya di atas sebuah kasur empuk, ia menatap _handphone android_ nya dengan kesal. Tak jarang ia meletakkannya—membantingnya—ke atas kasur dan kemudian mengambilnya kembali sembari mengecek notifikasi-notifikasi pesan _WhatsApp_ yang muncul di layar _handphone_ nya. Setelah ia menyadari bahwa 'dia' tak mengiriminya pesan terlebih menelponnya, ia akan mendesah panjang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke atas bantal bergambar kucing miliknya.

Sudah genap satu bulan ini, pemuda yang cintanya baru saja diterima olehnya beberapa bulan yang lalu dan resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu jarang menghubunginya. Bahkan Sang Kekasih pun sulit dihubungi. Jika dikirimi pesan, baru akan dibalas saat malam atau keesokan harinya. Lalu ketika ia mencoba menemui Sang Kekasih di kelasnya, pemuda itu pasti sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Dan ketika ia ingin pulang bersama Sang Kekasih seperti sebelumnya, pemuda itu pasti akan selalu berkata, _'Gomen, Sakura. Hari ini aku ada urusan penting. Kau pulang duluan saja'_ dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia tak tahu mengapa Sang Kekasih dapat berubah secepat itu.

Apakah ia memiliki salah?

Apakah ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti perasaan Sang Kekasih?

Ia tak tahu apapun jika pemuda itu tak berterus terang padanya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia pun hanya dapat menunggu Sang Kekasih memberitahunya dan membicarakan hal tersebut dengannya. Namun,...

INI TERLALU LAMA!

"Sungguh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?!" teriak Sakura sembari bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Jika terus seperti ini, aku akan menghabiskan libur musim panasku sendirian atau dengan teman-temanku, melakukan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Ini berarti, libur musim panasku tahun ini tak akan berbeda dengan tahun lalu!"

"Sakura, ini sudah malam! Jangan teriak-teriak!" teriak ibunya dari lantai bawah.

" _Gomen_!" balas Sakura sebelum kembali menidurkan dirinya ke atas kasurnya yang empuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantalnya. Matanya pun mulai terpejam dan ia hampir tertidur jika saja—

 **DRRRRT!**

—Sebuah getar _handphone_ tidak membuatnya terlonjak. Dengan malas, ia ambil _handphone_ nya dan mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

" _Moshi-moshi,"_ ujarnya.

" _Sakura?"_

Mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di otaknya, gadis pemilik nama yang sama dengan nama bunga kebanggan Jepang itu—Sakura—pun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap layar handphone _android_ nya.

 _Baka-Naruto_

Begitulah nama yang tercantum di layar _handphone_ nya. Dengan segera, ia pun kembali memposisikan _handphone_ nya tepat di telinga kanannya. Jantungnya pun berdegup kencang karena luapan kebahagian dan kerinduan. Si penelepon adalah kekasihnya!

" _H-hm?"_

Jawaban singkatnya terkesan dingin. Namun, kenyataannya ia hanya tidak dapat berbicara banyak ketika debaran jantungnya tak karuan dan perasaan gugup mulai menghampirinya. Ternyata memang jarak di antara mereka sebulan ini mampu membuatnya jadi merasa canggung ketika akhirnya dapat saling berbicara meski hanya melalui panggilan. Ia bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena hal itu.

" _Apa besok kau ada waktu?"_ tanya Sang Kekasih dari ujung sana.

"Besok, ya..."

Sakura terlihat berpikir. Namun sebenarnya ia benar-benar tak ada acara apapun besok. Hanya saja, ia masih memiliki harga diri yang tak inginia lepas begitu saja.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

" _Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan"_

 _KYAA!_ Rasanya Sakura ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Namun, karena ia ingat bahwa ini sudah malam dan pastinya jika ia berteriak, ia akan mengganggu tetangga serta mendapat omelan dari ibu tercintanya, maka ia pun memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantalnya terlebih dahulu dan barulah ia berteriak. Tentunya ia menjauhkan _handphone_ nya dari dirinya agar Naruto tidak mendengar suara teriakannya. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, senyum _super_ lebar terukir di sana. Kemudian ia pun kembali memposisikan _handphone_ nyadi telinga kanannya.

" _Jadi bagaimana?"_

" _Etto,_ e-entahlah. Aku tidak bisa berjanji" jawab Sakura dengan rencana licik di otaknya. Ia ingin melihat Naruto memohon untuk pergi kencan. Dengan begitu, ia dapat membalas perlakuan Naruto selama sebulan ini.

" _Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di halte yang biasa"_

Namun, reaksi Sang Kekasih berbeda jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Aku belum berkata bahwa aku bisa datang. Lagipula bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa datang?"

" _Aku akan tetap menunggumu. Jaa!"_

"O-oi"

Belum sempat Sakura melancarkan protesnya, panggilan telah diputuskan sepihak oleh Sang Kekasih. Sembari menghela napas lelah, Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya terlentang ke atas kasur. Sedangkan manik _emerald_ nya menatap langit-langit kamarnya sebelum akhirnya terpejam.

"Apa-apaan Si _Baka_ itu?"

" **A Date with You and Her** **"**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Family**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning! Absurd story, Story from me, Typo, Gaje, Mainstrem, etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **NO PLAGIAT!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE**_ **(^** v **^)**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Summary :**_

Kencan adalah janji untuk saling bertemu di suatu tempat pada waktu yang telah ditentukan bersama (antara teman, muda-mudi, kekasih)—sumber : KBBI. Lalu jika tiba-tiba saja di saat kencan datang seseorang di tengah kami, apa itu masih dapat dikatakan kencan? Kencan itu berdua, kan? Kalau bertiga?

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda panjang dan bermanik _emerald_ itu kini tengah duduk di salah satu kursi dalam sebuah bus. Ya, pada akhirnya ia datang memenuhi ajakan Sang Kekasih sebelumnya, yaitu kencan. Padahal ia berkata pada Sang Kekasih bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan datang. Ia pun sebenarnya berniat untuk tidak datang sebagai hukuman bagi Sang Kekasih. Namun, sesuatu yang berada jauh di dalam dirinya menuntunnya hingga kemari. Lagipula, ia sangat menanti-nantikan kencan ini. Meski harga dirinya menolak untuk mengutarakannya secara jujur.

Bus yang ia tumpangi hampir sampai ketika manik _emerald_ nya menemukan sosok Sang Kekasih—Namikaze Naruto—sedang menunggunya di halte seperti yang ia katakan di telpon. Pemuda itu memakai sebuah kaos berwarna abu-abu muda yang kemudian dibalut dengan kemeja _navy_ berlengan pendek yang tak dikancing. Ia mengenakan celana jeans dan sepatu _slip-on_ berwarna senada dengan kemejanya. Sebuah topi jenis _pork pie*_ berwarna abu-abu menutupi sebagian rambut pirangnya. Beberapa kali ia tampak memeriksa jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kemudian ia akan merapikan pakaian serta topinya dengan senyum simpul terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Muka Sakura pun merona entah kenapa. Sedangkan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Kemudian segera ia ambil cermin yang ia bawa di dalam tas punggung kecil berwarna hitam. Ia mencoba mengecek _make up_ tipis yang ia oleskan pada wajah cantiknya. Kemudian ia cek rambut merah muda panjang yang ia ikat satu di samping bawah. Sedangkan bagian atas rambutnya tertutupi oleh topi berjenis _fedora*_ berwarna putih dengan pita biru muda. Setelah itu ia rapikan gaun _one piece_ berwarna biru pastel yang ia kenakan. Gaun itu berkerah putih dan tak berlengan. Panjang roknya sebatas lutut. Tak lupa sepasang _sneakers_ putih dengan beberapa bagian berwana biru menghiasi kedua kakinya.

Setelah ia selesai memastikan penampilannya, bus yang ia tumpangi pun telah sampai di halte yang ia tuju. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya turun dari bus dan menghampiri Naruto yang telah menunggunya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, belum tentu aku akan datang. Lalu kenapa kau tetap menunggu di sini?" tanya Sakura ketika ia telah berada tepat di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai kecil. "Kan sudah kukatakan juga kalau aku akan tetap menunggumu, _Aho_ "

 **TUK!**

Naruto menyentil pelan dahi Sakura. Kemudian ia genggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi. "Ayo, pergi"

"Uuuh," Sakura memegang dahinya yang baru saja disentil oleh Naruto. Terlihat bahwa mukanya memerah. "Aku tak mau dipanggil _Aho_ oleh orang _Baka, Baka_ -Naruto"

Terdengar suara renyah tawa Naruto yang membuat rona merah pada kedua pipi putih Sakura menjadi semakin merah. "Daripada menarikku pergi begini, lebih baik kau jelaskan du—!"

"Na-Ru-To- _kun!"_

Belum selesai Sakura mengajukkan protesnya, ia telah lebih dulu dikejutkan oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dan bermanik _lavender_ yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk Naruto. Hal itu membuat Sakura mematung di tempat. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tampak terganggu.

" _Senpai,_ bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini?" tegur Naruto sembari berusaha melepaskan pelukan gadis cantik itu.

Ekspresi tanpa dosa dengan senyum polos pun terlukis di wajah gadis cantik itu ketika mendengar teguran Naruto. "Habisnya reaksimu sungguh lucu, Naruto- _kun"_

"Tapi paling tidak kau harus melihat situasi dan kondisi, _Senpai"_

"Hehehe, _gomen"_ Gadis itu tertawa tanpa dosa. Kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya pada sosok Sakura yang menatap tajam dirinya. Bahkan kini Sakura tengah memeluk lengan Naruto erat. "Siapa gadis ini? Kekasihmu?"

Naruto menatap Sakura sekilas dan tersenyum. Lalu ia pun mengangguk. Namun, belum sempat ia menjawab, Sakura telah lebih dulu menjawabnya. "Ya, aku Haruno Sakura, kekasih Naruto"

"Hee, menarik" gadis itu menyeringai tipis.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Sakura tanpa memperlunak tatapannya atau bahkan melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Naruto.

"Ah, aku itu—Mmm!"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik tangannya dari pelukan Sakura dan membekap mulut gadis cantik itu. Kemudian ia menarik gadis itu pergi menjauh. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dan ini membuat Sakura merasa kesal. Sangat kesal.

Setelah selesai berbicara, gadis cantik itu segera pamit pulang. "Aku duluan, ya! _Jaa_!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil guna membalas lambaian tangan gadis itu. Kemudian ia pun kembali menggenggam tangan Sakura dan hendak menariknya pergi. Namun, Sakura tak bergerak sedikit pun. Tentunya ini membuat Naruto bingung.

"Ada apa? Ayo, kita pergi"

"A-aku baru ingat kalau aku memang ada urusan. Jadi, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang saja" jawab Sakura sembari melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

"Apa ini karena gadis tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"..." dan Sakura hanya terdiam.

Naruto pun tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja, kau tak perlu khawa—"

"Bukan hanya itu!" seru Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto. Kemudian ia tundukkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan volume yang lebih pelan. "Selama satu bulan ini kau terkesan jauh dariku. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja ada gadis cantik yang memelukmu—maksudku, aku hanya merasa... Uuh..."

"Cemburu?" tebak Naruto ketika Sakura terlihat kebingungan dalam mencari kata-kata.

Mendengarnya, muka Sakura merona merah. "Ja-jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan, _B-Baka!"_

" _Hiks"_

"O-oi, Sakura. Tidak perlu sampai menangis begitu" tutur Naruto dengan sedikit panik.

"Ha—a?! Siapa yang menangis?" elak Sakura sembari mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga Naruto dapat jelas melihat wajahnya. Dan benar, tak ada air mata atau bahkan bekas air mata di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Eh? Lalu, siapa yang menangis?" tanya Naruto sembari melihat keseliling. Karena ikut penasaran, Sakura pun melakukan hal serupa.

" _Hiks..._ Mama, Papa... _hiks"_

Kali ini suara itu terdengar lebih jelas. Sehingga Naruto maupun Sakura dapat dengan mudah menemukan sumber suaranya. Ternyata itu bersumber dari seorang gadis kecil bertopi merah muda dan berambut pirang yang diikat dua di bawah. Ia menangis seorang diri di depan pintu gang yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sakura berada.

Gadis kecil itu mengenakan baju putih tak berlengan bermotif bunga sakura. Sebagai bawahannya, ia memakai rok tumpuk berwarna merah muda yang panjangnya beberapa cm di atas lutut. Sedangkan sepasang sandal putih dengan hiasan bunga di atasnya menghiasi kedua kaki mungilnya.

Tanpa berpikir terlalu panjang, segera Sakura hampiri gadis kecil itu. Sedangkan Naruto mengekor di belakangnya. Kemudian Sakura berjongkok di hadapan gadis kecil itu untuk menyamakan tinggi.

"Gadis Manis, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Uuh... _hiks..._ Sora tersesat" jawab gadis kecil itu masih sambil menangis. "T-tadi Sora... _hiks..._ mengejar kucing kecil... _hiks..._ lalu Sora... _hiks..._ Mama dan Papa... _huwaa!"_

Gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba saja menangis semakin kencang ketika ia sedang bercerita. Secara refleks, Sakura pun memeluk gadis itu. " _Hiks..._ Sora takut"

" _Yosh, yosh, yosh._ Sudah tidak apa-apa. Sekarang sudah ada _Oneechan_ di sini. Jadi, Sora- _chan_ tidak perlu takut" hibur Sakura.

Melihat adegan antara Sakura dan gadis kecil bernama Sora itu membuat senyum hangat mengembang di wajah Naruto. Hingga akhirnya ia teringat bahwa ia memiliki beberapa buah permen dalam saku celananya. Ia pun segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil satu buah permen. Kemudian ia ikut berjongkok di samping Sakura dan menyodorkan permen itu kepada Sora.

"Jika _Sora-chan_ berhenti menangis, _Oniichan_ akan memberikan permen ini untukmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto.

Sora tampaknya tertarik dengan penawaran itu. Hingga ia pun segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sakura dan menghapus air matanya. "Sora tidak menangis!"

"Nah, begitu. Ini"

Seperti janjinya, Naruto pun memberikan permen miliknya kepada Sora setelah gadis kecil itu berhenti menangis. Sora tampak begitu gembira mendapat satu buah permen itu. Hal itu dapat terlihat dengan mudah dari senyum lebar yang terlukis di wajah manisnya dan binar yang terpancar dari kedua manik _emerald_ nya. Tanpa sadar, senyum pun ikut merekah baik di wajah Naruto maupun Sakura ketika melihat tingkah Sora yang sangat khas anak-anak.

"Jadi, sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura sembari menatap Naruto melalui ujung matanya.

Tanpa merubah ekspresinya, Naruto menjawab dengan tenang. "Tak jauh dari sini ada pos polisi. Kita bisa membawanya ke sana. Lagipula kebetulan hari ini _Jichan_ yang sedang berjaga"

"Ah, maksudmu Iruka _-jichan_?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Hm"

"Kupikir itu yang paling baik" ujar Sakura sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sora yang masih sibuk mengulum permennya dengan bahagia. "Namamu, Sora, kan?"

"Um" Sora mengangguk singkat.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"4 tahun!"

Sakura tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar jawaban Sora yang penuh semangat. "Wah, Sora- _chan_ sangat pintar, ya"

"Ehehehe" Sora tertawa malu-malu.

"Sora- _chan_ ikut dengan _Oneechan_ dan _Oniichan,_ ya?"

Sora menggelengkan kepalanya tegas. "Tidak mau"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kata Mama dan Papa, Sora tidak boleh ikut dengan orang asing"

 _Apa dia tak menyadari jika dia sedang memakan permen dari orang asing?_

Sakura menjadi gemas sendiri ketika mendengar jawaban polos yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sora. Rasanya bahkan ia ingin sekali mencubit pipi Sora yang cukup _chubby_ itu. Namun, ia harus menahan diri.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi saja, yuk, Sakura" ajak Naruto yang tentunya membuat Sakura bingung dan sedikit terkejut. Namun, kemudian ia mengerti ketika melihat isyarat yang Naruto berikan, yaitu salah satu telunjuk yang ia letakkan di depan bibirnya.

"Kudengar, di sekitar sini ada hantu yang suka menculik anak perempuan yang sedang sendirian" tutur Naruto.

"Ah, benar. Aku juga pernah dengar itu. Katanya nanti anak yang diculik hantu itu, tidak akan bisa kembali pada Mama dan Papanya lagi" Sakura menimpali.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto dan Sakura, Sora pun terlihat mulai ketakutan. Bahkan kedua manik _emerald_ nya yang indah telah berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura merasa senang karena rencana mereka berhasil. Meskipun rasanya kejam, menipu dan menakuti anak kecil, namun mereka harus melakukannya demi kebaikan anak kecil itu sendiri.

"Ayo, Sakura" ajak Naruto sembari melangkahkan kakinya hendak pergi. Sakura pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Namun, belum sempat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, ia merasakan bahwa ujung roknya telah ditarik seseorang. Dan rupanya itu adalah Sora.

"Sora ikut"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Namun, karena sebuah rencana jahil hinggap di otaknya, senyum lembutnya pun berubah menjadi seringai jahil. "Tadi katanya Sora- _chan_ tidak mau ikut"

"Sora berubah pikiran. Sora mau ikut. Pokoknya mau ikut". Sora yang termakan provokasi Sakura pun mulai merengek.

Sakura pada akhirnya menyerah dan menggandeng tangan Sora. "Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo!"

 **...=×=×=(A Date With You and Her)=×=×=...**

Sora sedang melihat keluar kaca jendela pos polisi dengan gembira ketika Naruto dan Sakura sedang menjelaskan rangkain kejadian pertemuan mereka dengan Sora pada Iruka—paman Naruto. Suasana canggung pun menyelimuti mereka—kecuali Sora—setelah Naruto dan Sakura selesai menjelaskan. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Iruka tertawa keras dan menimbulkan kebingungan pada Naruto serta Sakura. Sedangkan Sora menjadi ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang Naruto.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya. Tadi _Jichan_ sempat mengira kalau dia itu anak kalian berdua, lho" tutur Iruka setelah selesai tertawa.

"Ha—ah? Bagaimana bisa _Jichan_ berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Coba lihat saja gadis kecil itu. Terlihat bagai perpaduan antara dirimu dan Sakura. Apalagi _Jichan_ tahu jika kalian ini sepasang kekasih" jawab Iruka sembari mengisi suatu berkas.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura kini malah mengamati Sora akibat terpengaruh perkataan Iruka. Setelah diamati, ternyata memang benar apa yang Iruka katakan. Sora itu bagaikan perpaduan Naruto dan Sakura. Rambut pirang Sora, mirip dengan rambut pirang Naruto. Dan manik _emerald_ Sora, mirip dengan manik _emerald_ Sakura. Menyadari hal itu, muka kedua pasangan sejoli itu pun memerah sempurna.

"Pe-pemikiran _Jichan_ itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Aku dan Sakura baru menjalin hubungan beberapa bulan ini. Sedangkan umur Sora saja sudah 4 tahun. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi anak kami?!" protes Naruto masih dengan muka merahnya. Sedangkan Iruka hanya tertawa.

" _Gomen, gomen._ Ah ya, siapa nama keluarga Sora _-chan_ ini?"

"Eh? Nama keluarganya?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Sakura yang mengerti pun segera berjongkok di hadapan Sora. Kemudian bertanya dengan lembut, "Sora- _chan_ siapa nama lengkapmu?".

"Miyazaki Sora..." jawab Sora dengan pelan. Sepertinya ia masih takut dengan Iruka.

"Miyazaki Sora, ya. Baiklah. Sekarang kalian bisa melanjutkan kencan kalian dan mempercayakan gadis kecil itu padaku" ujar Iruka.

Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk singkat. Kemudian Naruto berjongkok di hadapan Sora dan menatapnya hangat. "Sora- _chan_ sekarang menunggu jemputan Mama dan Papa bersama Iruka _-jichan_ di sini, ya. Dia polisi yang baik, kok"

" _Oniichan_ dan _Oneechan_?"

"Kami harus pergi"

"Kalau begitu Sora ikut!"

"Tapi—"

"Jangan tinggalkan Sora di sini. Sora mau ikut _Oniichan_ dan _Oneechan!_ Sora mau ikut! Ikut!"

Sora mulai kembali merengek. Naruto tentunya menjadi kesusahan. Sakura sendiri cukup kewalahan menghadapinya. Berkali-kali mereka mencoba membujuk Sora, namun tak ada yang berhasil. Hingga akhirnya Iruka pun turun tangan.

"Kenapa tidak kalian ajak saja? Anggap saja latihan mengasuh anak"

Mendengar perkataan Iruka, muka Sakura tampak memerah. "La-latihan mengasuh a-a-anak?"

"Memangnya boleh?" tanya Naruto antusias.

" _Jichan_ kan mengenal kalian _,_ jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" jawab Iruka. Kemudian ia menutup berkas yang tergeletak rapi di atas mejanya. "Lagipula, _Jichan_ sudah mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkan"

"Bagaimana jika orang tuanya datang menjemput?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Tenang, _Jichan_ pasti akan langsung menelpon salah satu di antara kalian. Jadi bagaimana?"

Sakura dan Naruto saling beradu pandang sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju dengan sebuah senyum terpasang di wajah mereka.

 **...=×=×=(A Date With You and Her)=×=×=...**

"Hah~" Naruto mendesah lelah sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Ia baru saja meladeni Sora untuk bermain ayunan, peluncuran, jungkat-jungkit, dan beberapa permainan lainnya di taman. Sungguh, ia baru sadar jika meladeni seorang anak kecil bermain itu ternyata sangatlah melelahkan. Padahal itu hanya sebentar.

"Ini untukmu" Sakura melemparkan sebuah kaleng jus jeruk yang masih dingin kepada Naruto. Dan beruntung, pemuda itu dapat menangkapnya dengan mudah.

Sebuah senyum lembutpun terlukis di wajah tampan Naruto. " _Arigatou"_

"Ja-jangan salah paham, itu hanya karena kau telah berkerja keras. Bu-bukan karena a-aku m-mempedulikanmu. Lagipula aku masih marah padamu" tutur Sakura dengan semburat merah tipis terpoles di kedua pipi putihnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan meminum jus pemberian Sakura.

Suasana di antara sepasang kekasih itupun mendadak menjadi hening. Hanya suara decit ayunan, tawa anak-anak, dan ibu-ibu yang sedang menggosiplah yang terdengar meramaikan suasana di sekeliling mereka. Sedangkan mereka sendiri, baik Naruto maupun Sakura, hanya terdiam dan memandangi Sora yang sedang disibukkan dengan istana pasir yang dibuatnya. Hingga kemudian Sakura beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Yosh! Sekarang giliranku bermain dengan Sora- _chan"_ seru Sakura penuh semangat sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju bak pasir tempat Sora berada.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia ingin bermain dengan Sora, namun harga dirinya melarangnya untuk bermain dengan Sora ketika Naruto masih menempel dengan gadis kecil itu. Jadi, sejak tadi ia hanya menatap dengan iri dari kejauhan. Dan kini akhirnya ia pun mendapat kesempatan untuk bermain dengan Sora. Tentu tidak akan ia sia-siakan.

Dengan riang dan penuh semangat, Sora bersama dengan Sakura membuat istana pasir yang daripada disebut sebagai istana, itu lebih mirip seperti sebuah gunung. Bahkan tak ada kemiripan sama sekali dengan istana. Meskipun begitu, mereka sama sekali tak memikirkannya. Karena yang terpenting adalah mereka menikmati dan merasa senang ketika membuatnya.

"Sora ingin mengajak _Niichan_ bermain bersama" ucap Sora sebelum berlari ke tempat Naruto berada.

"Eh, jangan berlari, kau bisa terja...

 **GUBRAK!**

...tuh"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, jangan berlari?"

Dengan panik, Naruto dan Sakura segera menghampiri Sora yang baru saja terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung sebuah batu. Sedangkan Sora sendiri hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya—

"Huwaaa!"

—menangis kencang.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Sora- _chan_ anak kuat, kan?" hibur Sakura sembari membantu Sora berdiri.

"Dia terluka" bisik Naruto pada Sakura ketika tanpa sengaja manik _sapphire_ nya melihat sebuah luka gores pada salah satu lutut Sora.

Segera Sakura alihkan pandangannya ke arah yang Naruto maksud. Ternyata memang ada luka gores di sana. Bahkan luka itu mengeluarkan darah. Meskipun tidaklah banyak. Namun karena ia tahu luka sekecil apapun bila dibiarkan bisa menjadi infeksi terlebih bagi seorang anak kecil, Sakura pun mencoba memberikan pertolongan pertama.

"Kita bawa dia ke kran air itu" Sakura menunjuk sebuah kran air di pinggir taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. "Lukanya harus segera dibersihkan."

"Aku mengerti"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia berjongkok di hadapan Sora dengan posisi telapak tangan terbuka ke arah belakang. "Sora- _chan,_ naiklah"

"Biar aku bantu"

Dengan bantuan Sakura, Sora pun naik ke atas punggung Naruto. Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto segera membawa Sora ke kran air yang Sakura tunjuk sebelumnya. Sora yang semula masih menangis, kini mulai diam dan bahkan sangat menikmati 'tumpangan' yang Naruto berikan. Bahkan ia tampak kecewa ketika akhirnya Naruto berhenti berjalan.

"Kita sudah sampai. Sekarang, Sora- _chan_ bisa turun"

"Tidak mau" tolak Sora tegas.

"Ayo, turunlah. Agar Sakura _-neechan_ bisa mengobati lututmu yang terluka"

"Sora tidak mau turun. Sora suka di sini"

"Hah~" Naruto menghembuskan napas lelah. Tak ia sangka, anak kecil itu sama sulit dimengertinya dengan wanita. Terlebih selain anak kecil, Sora juga seorang perempuan, kesulitannya seakan berlipat ganda.

Sakura tersenyum kecil ketika melihat perdebatan antara Naruto dan Sora. Mereka terlihat seperti ayah dan anak sungguhan. Dengan cepat, Sakura gelengkan kepalanya guna menepik segala pemikirannya. Kemudian segera ia hampiri Naruto dan Sora.

"Jika Sora- _chan_ tetap disitu, _Neechan_ akan kesulitan saat mengobati luka Sora- _chan_ " bujuk Sakura. "Dan jika luka Sora- _chan_ tidak segera diobati, Sora- _chan_ akan terus merasa sakit. Sora- _chan_ tidak mau itu, kan?"

Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura, Sora menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa mulai berhasil, Sakura pun tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar. "Jadi, sekarang Sora- _chan_ turun, ya"

"Tidak mau"

Kurang dari dua detik, Sora menolak bujukan Sakura. Membuat Sakura hanya dapat mematung di tempat dengan sebuah perempatan imajiner yang muncul di dahinya—yang cukup lebar. Rupanya ia memang tak bisa meremehkan seorang anak kecil. Menaklukkan mereka tidaklah semudah menaklukkan laki-laki. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap berusaha untuk sabar.

"Sora- _chan,_ berhentilah bersikap manja" tegur Naruto tegas.

"Naruto..." Ini cukup membuat Sakura terkejut. Jarang sekali Naruto memunculkan sifat tegasnya ini. Biasanya ia hanya terlihat seperti pemuda yang jahil dan suka bermain-main.

"Bukankah kau anak yang baik? Anak baik akan menuruti perintah orang tuanya" lanjut Naruto dengan nada suara yang lebih lembut.

" _Niichan_ dan _Neechan_ bukanlah orang tua Sora"

"Memang bukan. Tapi, karena sekarang Sora- _chan_ sedang bersama kami, maka kamilah yang menjadi orang tua Sora- _chan_ , mengerti?"

Sora pun mengangguk penuh semangat. "Hm! Mengerti"

Sebuah senyum hangat pun terlukis di wajah Sakura ketika melihat bagaimana Naruto dengan pandainya dapat membujuk Sora. Bahkan di matanya, kini Naruto tampak sangat dewasa. Seperti seorang ayah sungguhan.

"Sakura? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau ingin mengobati luka Sora- _chan_?" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil menurunkan Sora dari punggungnya.

Tentu hal itu mengejutkan Sakura yang sedang asyik dalam lamunannya. "Ah, i-iya sebentar"

Dengan segera Sakura pun membasahi sapu tangannya guna membersihkan luka Sora. Namun, semburat merah masih menempel jelas di kedua pipi putihnya akibat lamunannya sebelumnya. Sialnya, hal itu sama sekali tak luput dari penglihatan Naruto.

"Begitu, sepertinya aku mengerti" Naruto memegang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia lipat di depan dadanya. Kemudian ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah baru saja mendapat kunci untuk sebuah kasus.

"H-hah? A-apa yang kau mengerti?" tanya Sakura tak paham. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap serius ketika membersihkan luka Sora.

"Tadi..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Sakura yang kini sedang mencuci kembali sapu tangannya menjadi sedikit penasaran. "... Kau pasti sedang terpesona padaku, kan?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, _Baka_!"

 **PLAK!**

Sebuah sapu tangan basah pun meluncur dengan mulusnya dari tangan Sakura dan tepat menampar pipi Naruto. "Dinginnya! CK. Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?"

"Se-seharusnya itu yang kutanyakan padamu, _Baka!"_ balas Sakura tak terima. Sedangkan kini, mukanya telah bertambah merah.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang tidak bisa kau ungkapkan"

"Kau hanya terlalu percaya diri!"

" _Ne,"_ Sora menarik ujung baju Sakura dan Naruto—meminta perhatian mereka. Mereka pun segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Sora. "Bukankah kalian sekarang adalah orang tua Sora? Jadi, apakah Sora boleh memanggil kalian Mama dan Papa?"

"Eh?"

Sakura dan Naruto pun hanya dapat mematung di tempat dengan ekspresi bodoh ketika mendengar pertanyaan polos yang meluncur dari mulut mungil Sora. Sedangkan Sora masih dengan sabar menanti jawaban dari 'orang tua sementara'nya.

"Ah, Sora- _chan_ lukanya harus di beri plester dulu. Sebentar, ya" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sembari melanjutkan kegiatan mengobati luka Sora yang sempat tertunda.

"Jadi, apa boleh?" tanya Sora lagi. Kini dengan menggunakan jurus _puppy eyes_. Dan bagi Naruto itu adalah sebuah tindakan curang.

" _E-etto,_ apa kau lapar, Sora- _chan?_ " tanya Naruto—juga berusaha mengalihkan topik meskipun ini adalah salahannya.

"Um!" angguk Sora mantap.

"Kalau begitu, setelah ini kita akan mampir ke family _restaurant"_

"Yeeee!"

Terdengar sorak gembira Sora. Dan terlihat kelegaan terlukis di wajah Sakura maupun Naruto. Mereka beruntung, karena anak kecil mudah dialihkan perhatiannya. Namun, mereka juga harus ingat bila anak kecil itu memiliki ingatan yang sangat tajam.

 **...=×=×=(A Date With You and Her)=×=×=...**

"Apa kau bisa makan sendiri, Sora- _chan_?" tanya Sakura setelah meletakkan sepiring makanan di hadapan Sora yang duduk di sampingnya.

Dengan senyum ceria, Sora menganggukkan kepalanya. "Um!"

"Anak pintar" puji Sakura.

"Ah, ya!" Kemudian Sakura teringat bahwa ia kini harus membayar bagiannya dan setengah bagian Sora kepada Naruto. Sebab, saat di kasir tadi, Narutolah yang membayar semuanya. "Ini untuk bagianku dan setengah bagian Sora- _chan_ "

Bukannya menerima uang yang Sakura sodorkan padanya, Naruto malah tersenyum lebar. "Tidak perlu. Aku yang traktir"

"Eh?" Sakura tampak terkejut. "Tapi itu tadi cukup mahal, lho"

Ya, uang yang Naruto bayarkan untuk seluruh makanan yang sekarang ada di atas meja makan mereka tidak dapat dikatakan sedikit. Bahkan itu jumlah yang lumayan banyak untuk anak SMA seperti mereka. Dan Naruto ingin membayarkan semuanya?

"Tenanglah. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan"

"Jangan menggunakan uang orang tuamu dengan boros. Bukankah kita sudah terbiasa membayar sendiri bagian kita masing-masing? Jadi paling tidak, biarkan aku membayar bagianku sendiri"

Seperti biasa, Sakura tetap keras kepala. Ia letakkan uang bagiannya tepat di depan Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Naruto pun tak mengalah begitu saja. Ia berikan kembali uang itu pada Sakura.

"Maka dari itu, kali ini biarkan aku yang mentraktirmu. Dan aku juga tidak memboroskan uang orang tuaku, kok"

"Tapi—"

"Sudah, makan saja makananmu" potong Naruto sembari memberikan sepiring makanan pada Sakura.

Dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya, Sakura menerima piring makanan yang Naruto berikan padanya. " _A-arigatou"_

"Hm" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sedangkan mukanya terlihat sangatlah merah. Bahkan hingga mencapai telinganya.

 _Yabai—gawat, Sakura terlihat sangat manis._

" _Ne,_ Sora tidak bisa memotong ayamnya" celetuk Sora tiba-tiba.

Sakura pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sora. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat beberapa butir nasi menempel di kedua pipi tembam Sora. Bahkan ada pula saos tomat dan _mayonaise_ yang menempel di hidung hingga dahinya.

"Ah, berantakan semua" keluh Sakura sembari membersihkan diri Sora dari butir-butir nasi yang menempel. Dan dengan tisu, ia bersihkan saos tomat serta _mayonaise_ yang menempel di hidung bahkan dahi Sora.

"Sora ingin disuapi Mama saja" pinta Sora dengan polosnya.

"Eh? M-M-Mama?!"

Tak mempedulikan Sakura yang sangat terkejut, Sora hanya tersenyum lebar. Sakura pun mencoba melihat reaksi Naruto melalui ujung matanya. Dan dapat ia lihat, Naruto yang malah menaikkan kedua bahunya. Pada akhirnya, Sakura hanya dapat pasrah. "Hah~"

"B-baiklah, akan M-Mama suapi" ujar Sakura sembari mengambil alih sendok yang Sora pegang dan juga piring yang masih berisi setengahnya. Sedangkan Sora sendiri tampak begitu gembira.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu"

Menuruti perintah Sakura, Sora pun membuka lebar mulutnya. "Aaaaa"

Dan sesendok makanan pun berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Sora tanpa berantakan seperti sebelumnya. Melihat interaksi antara Sakura dan Sora, Naruto tersenyum hangat sembari menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya. Hingga sebuah ide jahil melintas dalam otaknya.

" _Ne,_ Mama" panggil Naruto yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Sakura. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tak terlihat takut sama sekali. "Papa juga mau disuapi"

"Ha—ah?! Makanlah sendiri, Naruto. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi"

"Sora- _chan,_ lihatlah Mama tidak mau menyuapi Papa" adu Naruto pada Sora.

"Mama tidak boleh begitu. Papa, kan, juga mau disuapi" tegur Sora yang membuat Sakura jadi gelagapan sendiri. Dia pun mencoba untuk menjelaskannya secara pelan.

"Sora- _chan,_ orang dewasa itu harus makan sendiri. Dan Papa itu sudah dewasa"

Sora hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya—seolah mengerti—ketika mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

Merasa tak kehabisan akal, Naruto mencoba mencari cara lain. "Ah, tanganku sepertinya sakit karena menggendong Sora _-chan._ Bagaimana caraku makan, ya?"

"Mama, ayolah suapi Papa. Kasihan, tangan Papa sakit" pinta Sora dengan ekspresi memohonnya yang menggemaskan. Dan Sakura paling tidak tahan dengan ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mama akan menyuapi Papa"

" _Yokatta ne_ —syukurlah, Papa" ujar Sora sembari menatap Naruto dengan gembira. Naruto sendiri membalasnya dengan sebuah acungan jempol.

Mengabaikan Sora dan Naruto, Sakura mengambil alih piring serta sendok Naruto. Kemudian ia sodorkan sesendok makanan tepat di hadapan mulut Naruto dan tersenyum 'manis'. "Ayo, buka mulutmu, Pa-pa"

"Dengan senang hati, Ma-ma"

 **...=×=×=(A Date With You and Her)=×=×=...**

"Sudah kenyang?" tanya Naruto pada Sora yang sedang ia gandeng keluar _restaurant_.

"Um!" Dengan antusias Sora menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia pegang perutnya yang telah buncit. "Sora sangat kenyang"

Melihat tingkah lucu Sora membuat Sakura tak dapat menahan tawanya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Sora sendiri, karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kedua 'orang tua sementara'nya ini tertawakan, maka ia pun hanya dapat ikut tertawa. Dan pada akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama layaknya sebuah keluarga harmonis.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Hmmm," Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sora. "Setelah ini kau mau kemana, Sora- _chan_?"

Sora yang ditanya seperti itu terlihat sangat bersemangat. Dengan lincahnya ia melepaskan kedua tangannya yang digandeng oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Kemudian ia berlari ke depan sebuah poster besar dan berdiri diam di sana sembari mengamatinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Sora mau ke sana!" seru Sora sambil menunjuk poster yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Sakura dan Naruto pun berjalan mendekat agar dapat melihat dengan jelas poster yang Sora tunjuk. Rupanya itu adalah poster mengenai sebuah festival yang diselenggarakan hari ini. Dan beruntungnya, tempat festival itu berlangsung berada tak jauh dari sini.

"Kau ingin ke festival itu?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Sangat!" jawab Sora tanpa menghilangkan senyum lebarnya.

Naruto pun segera menggenggam tangan mungil Sora dan ikut tersenyum lebar. " _Yosh_! Ayo, kita pergi ke festival itu!"

 **...=×=×=(A Date With You and Her)=×=×=...**

Setelah sekitar tujuh menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya Naruto, Sakura, dan Sora pun sampai di tempat berlangsungnya festival. Terlihat stand-stand—dari stand mainan hingga makanan—semua telah berjejer rapi. Orang-orang pun mulai memadati jalanan. Ada yang datang dengan kekasihnya, temannya, keluarganya, bahkan mungkin selingkuhannya. Dan tak jarang pula yang datang dengan menggunakan yukata cantik. Yang pasti mereka semua tampak menikmatinya.

"Waaah"

Sora tampak kagum. Senyum lebar tercetak jelas di wajah imutnya. Ia pun menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dan Naruto. Kemudian ia tarik tangan mereka dengan penuh semangat. "Ayo, ayo"

Akibat tarikan dari Sora, mereka pun akhirnya ikut masuk dalam kerumunan orang-orang itu. Bergabung bersama mereka guna menikmati festival ini. Mungkin suasananya memang panas karena sedang musim panas. Bahkan karena ada banyak orang, rasanya menjadi semakin panas saja. Meskipun begitu, senyum lebar tetap terlukis di wajah mereka dan tak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Hmm, sekarang kita bermain apa, ya?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum puas meski telah memainkan banyak permainan.

"Menangkap ikan!" jawab Sora dengan antusias.

"Ah, benar juga. Kita belum memainkan itu" timpal Sakura menyetujui.

Sembari melakukan peregangan kecil, Naruto berseru riang, " _Yosh_ , ayo, kita bermain itu!"

"Ooo!"

Sora pun ikut berseru riang. Kemudian mereka pun pergi bersama ke tempat menangkap ikan. Meninggalkan Sakura di belakang. Sakura sendiri tak terlihat kesal. Bahkan sebaliknya, senyum lembut dan hangat menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia tak tahu jika Naruto bisa seakrab itu dengan anak kecil. Ini membuatnya entah mengapa dipenuhi oleh perasaan gembira.

"Akh!" pekik Naruto ketika jaring kertas yang ia gunakan untuk menangkap ikan robek begitu saja. Dengan frustasi ia pun melepas topinya dan mengacak rambut pirangnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihatnya. Kemudian ia ambil alih tempat Naruto. "Sini. Biar aku saja yang mencoba mendapatkan ikan itu untuk Sora- _chan_ "

"Memang kau bisa, Sakura?"

"Lihat saja"

Dengan penuh konsentrasi Sakura mengamati seekor ikan berwarna merah yang cukup lincah. Lalu setelah menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia pun segera menggerakkan jaringnya dengan cepat.

 **PLUK!**

Seekor ikan berwarna merah pun berhasil masuk ke dalam ember Sakura. Melihatnya, Sora segera berseru riang. " _Yatta!"_

"Lihat?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan seringai kemenangan. Naruto pun membalasnya dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tersenyum lembut. "Kelihatannya kau cukup ahli"

"Aku memang ahli dalam permainan menangkap ikan" ujar Sakura penuh kebanggaan.

"Setelah ini Sora mau main itu!" seru Sora sembari menunjuk sebuah stand menembak yang terletak tepat di hadapan stand menangkap ikan.

"Eh?" Sakura tampak terkejut sebelum akhirnya terlihat kesulitan. "... Uuuhh..."

Sungguh. Sakura sama sekali tak memiliki bakat menembak. Sehingga ia selalu saja kalah di permainan menembak. Oleh karena itu, ia merasa bahwa ia tak akan bisa memenuhi harapan Sora untuk bermain permainan itu.

"Sekarang giliranku" tutur Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Eh?" Sakura mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia tak tahu Naruto bisa memainkan permainan menembak. "Kau benar bisa?"

Naruto menyeringai penuh kepercayaan diri ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Serahkan saja padaku!"

"Serius? Kau benar-benar bisa?"

Oh, rupanya Sakura masih belum percaya. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tak terlihat kecewa. Bahkan sebaliknya, seringainya bertambah lebar. "Kau mau bertaruh?"

"Be-bertaruh apa?" tanya Sakura sembari menatap waspada Naruto. Mengantisipasi jika Naruto akan mempertaruhkan hal konyol.

"Begini, jika aku menang, kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku. Dan jika aku kalah, maka sebaliknya. Bagaimana?"

Sakura memiliki perasaan tidak enak ketika melihat seringai lebar di wajah Naruto itu. Namun, ia tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak tawaran Naruto. Bahkan bisa jadi itu akan menjadi keberuntungannya jika ialah yang menang taruhan. Jadi, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran tersebut.

"Ok. Aku setuju"

Masih dengan seringainya, Naruto berjalan ke arah stand menembak yang sedang kosong itu. Kemudian ia menyerahkan uang untuk membayarnya dan selanjutnya sebuah senapan angin pun telah berada dalam genggamannya.

"Mainan apa yang kau inginkan, Sora- _chan_?" tanyanya.

Sora dengan semangat menunjuk sebuah boneka kelinci lucu berwarna putih yang sangat pas untuk dipeluk anak kecil seumuran Sora. Namun, hal itu malah membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya—bingung.

"Kau tidak ingin boneka yang lebih besar?" tawar Naruto sembari menunjuk sebuah boneka beruang berwarna krem berbulu lebat dan berukuran sangat besar. Boneka itu sangatlah manis. Terlebih dengan pita merah yang terpasang di lehernya itu.

Melihatnya, Sora menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Boneka itu sulit dipeluk. Sora lebih suka boneka kelinci itu yang bisa Sora peluk erat"

Mendengar jawaban polos dari Sora membuat Naruto tertawa pelan. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena pada detik berikutnya, ia telah kembali dengan seringainya yang sebelumnya. Kemudian ia bidik boneka kelinci yang Sora inginkan dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Dalam permainan yang Naruto mainkan ini, ia diberi tiga kali kesempatan. Ia diharuskan untuk menjatuhkan salah satu mainan yang dipajang dalam stand. Tentunya mainan yang diinginkan. Dan setelah itu, mainan itu akan resmi menjadi miliknya. Begitulah peraturannya.

"Papa, _ganbatte!_ " Sora berusaha menyemangati Papa 'sementara'nya ini.

"Hm. Lihatlah baik-baik, Sora- _chan._ Papa akan mendapatkan mainan itu dalam satu kali kesempatan"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan sembari meletakan jari telunjuknya pada pelatuk senapan yang sedang ia pegang saat ini. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, ia pun—

 **SHOOT!**

—menarik pelatuknya.

Sebuah benda bulat semacam peluru—namun bukan—itu pun meluncur dengan cepat ke arah boneka sasaran Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sora yang melihatnya hanya dapat menahan napas mereka. Sangat berkebalikan dengan Naruto yang tetap menunjukkan seringainya. Hingga—

 **PLUK!**

—boneka yang Sora inginkan pun terjatuh begitu saja.

Suasana hening mendadak menyelimuti mereka. Sebelum akhirnya dipecahkan oleh suara lonceng pemilik stand yang kemudian disusul dengan sorakan Sora.

"Selamat! Selamat! Anda mendapatkan hadiah sebuah boneka kelinci lucu"

" _Yatta!"_

Pemilik stand itu pun memberikan boneka kelinci lucu yang berhasil Naruto jatuhkan itu pada Sora. Dengan bahagia Sora menerimanya. Senyum lebar pun tak dapat dicegah untuk tidak timbul. Bahkan ia langsung memeluk dengan erat boneka itu seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto tersenyum lembut. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Sebelum akhirnya Sakura teringat pada taruhannya dengan Naruto. Dengan muka yang memerah malu, ia dekati Naruto dan berkata pelan, "Tak kusangka kau menang. Sekarang cepatlah katakan permintaanmu"

Semula Naruto terkejut ketika Sakura tiba-tiba berkata begitu. Namun kemudian, sebuah seringai jahil terpasang di wajahnya yang semakin terlihat tampan. "Kau harus menuruti satu permintaanku apapun itu. Ya, kan?"

"A-asalkan aku sanggup dan itu bukan permintaan ko-konyol, aku akan mencoba untuk memenuhinya"

Bukannya segera mengatakan permintaannya, Naruto malah tertawa dan membuat Sakura bingung. "Kenapa kau gugup seperti itu?"

"D-diamlah dan cepat katakan permintaanmu"

"Akan kukatakan jika sudah ada yang kuinginkan" ujar Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Heee?!"

 **TES!**

 **TES!**

 **TES!**

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan beberapa butir air jatuh membasahi wajahnya, ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuka telapak tangannya. "Sepertinya gerimis—HUWA!"

Tanpa aba-aba, hujan yang semula hanya berupa gerimis, kini tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi hujan yang amat deras. Dengan sigap, Naruto segera menggendong Sora dan membawanya berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Sedangkan Sakura berlari di sampingnya.

Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah ruko kosong tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada saat ini. Mereka pun berteduh di depan ruko kosong itu bersama dengan beberapa orang lainnya yang senasib dengan mereka.

"Ah, basah semua" keluh Sakura ketika menyadari bahwa kini bajunya telah basah. Namun kemudian ia teringat pada hal yang lebih penting. "Bagaimana dengan Sora- _chan_? Apa bajunya basah semua?"

"Sepertinya aku berhasil melindunginya sehingga ia tidak terlalu basah" jawab Naruto sembari menurunkan Sora dari gendongannya.

" _Yokatta_..."

"Ya, dan beruntung kita bertiga memakai topi. Jadi paling tidak rambut kita tidak basah"

"Hm. Kau benar"

Sakura mengusap-usap kedua lengannya. Mungkin tadi cuaca cukup panas. Namun, diguyur hujan tiba-tiba begitu, rasanya tetaplah sangat dingin. Dan sialnya saat ini Sakura memakai baju tak berlengan yang membuat dinginnya air hujan dapat langsung menyentuh kulitnya.

"Ini. Pakailah" Sebuah kemeja _navy_ berlengan pendek yang beberapa saat lalu masih menempel di tubuh Naruto, kini telah tersampir di pundak Sakura. Membuat gadis itu kebingungan sesaat. Naruto sendiri, mukanya tampak memerah. Namun, ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau kedinginan, bukan? Pakai saja. Lagipula kemeja itu tidak sebasah pakaianmu"

Dengan muka yang ikut memerah, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sembari memakai kemeja itu. Seperti perkiraannya, kemeja itu sangat kebesaran untuk tubuh rampingnya. Meskipun begitu, "Ini cukup hangat. _Arigatou"_

"Hn"

" _Are_? Kenapa muka kalian memerah?" tanya Sora dengan polosnya. Hal ini malah semakin membuat muka kedua remaja berbeda _gender_ itu semakin memerah.

"Ah, ti-tidak, kok" elak Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto tetap diam—masih memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Ano ne,_ saat Sora demam, muka Sora juga memerah. Jadi, apa kalian sedang demam?"

Sora tampaknya masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada muka Naruto dan Sakura. Itu dapat terlihat jelas dari tatapan kedua manik _emerald_ nya yang penuh tanda tanya. Di tatap seperti itu, Sakura jadi gugup sendiri. Ia pun mencoba mencuri pandang pada Naruto melalui ujung matanya guna meminta pertolongan. Namun, rasanya percuma saja. Karena pemuda itu bahkan sampai sekarang masih memalingkan wajahnya. Ini mengesalkan. Meski begitu, Sakura tak dapat menipu dirinya bahwa ia pun merasa sangat senang dapat melihat wajah malu Naruto. Baginya itu sangatlah imut.

"Ini hanya efek hujan" jawab Sakura sebelum berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memeluk lengannya. Tak lupa, ia pun tersenyum manis. "Iya, kan, Na-ru-to?"

"E-eh?!" Naruto tampak terkejut. Namun selanjutnya ia mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum canggung. "Hm. Ini hanya efek hujan"

"Jadi Sora- _chan_ tak perlu khawatir" lanjut Naruto sembari sedikit berjongkok dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sora yang tertutupi oleh topi merah mudanya.

Dengan riang, Sora menganggukkan kepalanya. "Um!"

 **DRRRRT!**

Sebuah getar _handphone,_ Naruto rasakan dari saku celananya. Ia pun segera mengambil _handphone_ nya itu. Rupanya pamannya menelpon. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan orang tua Sora. Jadi, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, segera ia angkat telpon itu.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ ada apa, _Jichan?"_

" _Ah, begini Naruto. Jichan ingin mengabarkan jika orang tua Sora telah datang untuk menjemput Sora. Jadi, kalau bisa, cepatlah bawa Sora kemari"_

"Baik, _Jichan._ Pasti akan aku bawa Sora- _chan_ ke sana secepatnya"

" _Arigatou. Kalau begitu, jaa!"_

"Hm"

Setelah sambungan terputus, Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. "Sakura, apa kau bawa payung yang biasanya?"

"Eh? A-ah, ya..."

"Kalau begitu, keluarkanlah. Kita akan menerobos hujan selagi hujannya sudah tidak sederas sebelumnya"

"Ta-tapi payungku, kan, tidak terlalu besar"

"Jika aku menggendong Sora dan kita berjalan berdekatan, aku yakin pasti akan muat"

"Y-ya, k-kau mungkin benar. Tunggu sebentar"

Sakura pun membuka tas gendongnya dan mengambil sebuah payung lipat berwarna merah. Lalu ia buka payungnya itu. "Apa benar ini akan muat?"

"Percaya saja padaku" jawab Naruto sembari menggendong Sora di punggungnya. Sedangkan Sakura segera mengambil boneka dan kantong ikan yang Sora genggam sebelumnya. Itu untuk mengantisipasi agar tak ada barang yang terjatuh.

Mereka pun pada akhirnya berjalan berdekatan di bawah payung merah yang dipegang oleh Sakura—sebab kedua tangan Naruto telah digunakan untuk menopang Sora. Jarak mereka sangatlah dekat agar tak ada yang kehujanan. Tentunya hal itu menyebabkan bahu mereka saling bergesekan. Sehingga menimbulkan rasa hangat yang mengalir hingga membuat pipi mereka berdua memerah. Suasana hening pun menyelimuti mereka.

" _Ne,_ kenapa kita harus segera pergi?" tanya Sora.

"Ah..." dan itu membuat Sakura sadar bahwa ia juga tak tahu apa alasan mereka harus segera pergi bahkan sampai menerobos hujan. Sakura pun menatap Naruto untuk memperoleh jawaban.

Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum lebar sebelum ia berkata dengan perlahan, "Karena...orang tua Sora- _chan_...sudah...menunggu"

"Eh? Itu berarti..." Sakura tampak terkejut.

"Ya, mereka datang untuk menjemput Sora- _chan"_

" _Hontou ni?"_

Sora terlihat antusias ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hn. Iruka- _jichan_ baru saja menelpon untuk memberitahukan hal itu"

" _Yatta! Yatta! Yatta!"_

"O-oi, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, kau bisa jatuh" tegur Naruto sedikit panik ketika tiba-tiba saja Sora menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya Sora benar-benar bahagia.

Sakura yang melihatnya, tersenyum lembut. " _Yokatta ne,_ Sora- _chan_. Papa dan Mamamu yang sebenarnya telah datang menjemput. Setelah ini, kau harus meminta maaf pada mereka karena telah membuat khawatir. Selain itu, berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti sebelumnya lagi"

"Um!" Sora menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia telah menyadari kesalahannya.

 **...=×=×=(A Date With You and Her)=×=×=...**

Cukup lama waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk berjalan sembari mengobrol bersama. Hingga suasana berubah kembali menjadi hening. Bersamaan dengan itu, hujan yang sebelumnya mengelilingi mereka, kini telah berhenti. Sakura pun segera menurunkan payungnya dan menutupnya.

"Hujannya telah reda"

"Hn. Sepertinya begitu" timpal Naruto sebelum manik _sapphire_ jernihnya menangkap sebuah kurva berwarna-warni. "Pelangi"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sakura pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yang Naruto lihat. Sejenak ia terkagum melihat keindahan pelangi itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia berseru riang. "Lihatlah, ada pelangi, Sora...- _chan_?"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Sora- _chan_ , sepertinya sangat lelah hingga tertidur" jawab Sakura dengan senyum hangat terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

"Yah, tentu saja. Ini hari yang sangat panjang baginya" komentar Naruto setelah melihat kepala Sora yang tidak lagi berdiri tegak, namun bersandar pada pundaknya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak hanya baginya, tapi juga bagi kita"

Mendengar itu, Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu menatap langit biru cerah di atas sana. "Tapi, aku sangat menikmatinya"

"Um" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut menatap langit. Sungguh, langit cerah itu bahkan tak terlihat baru saja menumpahkan air hujan yang sangat deras. "Aku juga menikmatinya"

Kemudian Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sora yang sedang tertidur pulas di punggung Naruto. "Meskipun kencan ini tidak hanya denganmu, tapi juga dengannya"

"Ah! Tapi ada beberapa hal yang masih mengganjal bagiku" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Maksudmu mengenai _Senpai?"_

"Ya, tapi tidak hanya itu. Ini juga mengenai dirimu yang tidak mempedulikanku selama satu bulan ini. Bahkan kau sangat lama membalas pesan-pesanku"

"Mengenai itu, ya..."

Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Sebenarnya jauh lebih keren jika aku tidak memberibtahukannya padamu"

"Huh?"

"Tapi, kini bukan masalah keren lagi yang harus kupikirkan. Iya, kan?" lanjut Naruto. "Jika masalah ini dibiarkan, mungkin akan menjadi kesalahpahaman yang besar. Jadi, akan kujelaskan semuanya"

"..." Sakura mulai memperhatikan dengan serius dan tak berkomentar apapun.

"Sebenarnya, selama satu bulan itu aku melakukan kerja _part time"_

"Eh?! Kerja _part time_?!" seru Sakura tak percaya. Namun, jika benar demikian, maka itu dapat menjelaskan semua sikap Naruto selama ini.

Naruto selalu menolak ajakan pulang Sakura mungkin karena Naruto harus bekerja. Lalu Naruto yang tertidur saat Sakura ke kelasnya, itu mungkin karena pemuda itu sangat lelah. Pesan Sakura di balas lama dan telfonnya tak diangkat, bisa saja karena Naruto ketiduran atau masih bekerja. Itu benar-benar bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Hanya saja, kenapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja bekerja?

"Ya, sebagai pelayan _cafe_ " jawab Naruto.

"Lalu perempuan tadi?"

"Dia _Senpai_ ku di tempat kerja dan aku tidak ingin dia memberitahumu mengenai diriku yang bekerja. Maka dari itu, tadi aku berbicara sebentar dengannya"

"Ta-tapi, kenapa kau bekerja _part time_? M-maksudku, keluargamu kan sudah kaya. Atau kau sedang ada masalah keuangan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tertawa pelan. "Kau berpikir terlalu jauh. Aku hanya ingin bisa berkencan denganmu menggunakan uangku sendiri. Bukan uang orang tuaku"

"Se-seperti mentraktirku tadi?"

"Ya, semacam itu. Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu berlibur"

"B-b-berlibur?!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa pelan. Sedangkan muka Sakura kini telah sangatlah merah. Bahkan mungkin telah hampir menyerupai warna payungnya. "Reaksimu berlebihan sekali"

"Uh..."

"Sebenarnya alasanku mengajakmu kencan hari ini adalah untuk memberitahumu rencanaku itu. Tapi, terlalu banyak yang terjadi pada hari ini. Yah, paling tidak sekarang aku sudah memberitahukannya padamu. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"A-a-apanya?"

"Mengenai rencanaku untuk mengajakmu berlibur. Kau mau?"

"Ka-kapan?" tanya Sakura sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Meski begitu, rona merah telah menjalar hingga mencapai telinganya dan itu dapat dilihat jelas oleh Naruto. Dengan kata lain, percuma saja Sakura berusaha menyembunyikannya. Karena Naruto masih dapat melihatnya.

"Minggu depan"

"K-kemana?"

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Aku sudah membuat daftarnya. Kau hanya perlu membawa dirimu dan mengemasi beberapa helai pakaian"

"..."

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening. Naruto yang merasa aneh pun, hendak membuka mulutnya. Namun, belum sempat satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya, terdengar sebuah gumaman pelan dari Sakura.

" _A-arigatou..."_

"Jika kau mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan seperti itu, aku tidak akan mendengar apa yang kau katakan"

" _Arigatou!"_ seru Sakura sebelum akhirnya kembali memelan. "Sudah merencanakan itu semua untukku. Bahkan kau sampai bekerja _part time_ "

"Ah, kau—" perkataan Naruto kembali disela oleh Sakura.

"Dan _gomennasai!"_

Sakura membungkukkan badannya tepat di hadapan Naruto—membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Kemudian sembari kembali menegakkan badannya, Sakura berujar pelan dan penuh penyesalan, "Aku malah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirimu dan marah"

"Tenang saja. Aku masih dapat memahami sikapmu itu" ujar Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya—sebelum semburat merah mulai ikut menghias kedua pipinya. "Bahkan jika boleh jujur, aku cukup merasa senang"

"Eh?! Kenapa?"

"Kau marah ketika aku tak mempedulikanmu selama satu bulan kemarin dan cemburu pada _Senpai_ yang terlihat dekat denganku. Itu semua karena kau sangat mencintaiku, kan?"

 **BLUSH!**

Dengan muka yang telah memerah sepenuhnya, Sakura pun menjawab, "Te-tentu saja!" Kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "... A-aku kan ke-kekasihmu..."

Tak jauh berbeda dari Sakura, muka Naruto kini pun telah sangat merah. "A-aku tahu itu"

"..."

Suasana pun kembali hening. Hingga tiba-tiba saja, Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu"

" _B-b-b-baka_! K-ka-kau tak perlu mengatakannya!" omel Sakura dengan mukanya yang masih memerah sempurna. Lalu ia pun melanjutkannya dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Aku juga tahu itu..."

Melihat reaksi Sakura membuat Naruto tertawa. Dan kali ini tawanya benar-benar terlihat lepas. "Tak apa, kan? Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya secara langsung padamu mengenai perasaanku"

"Bagaimana j-jika Sora- _chan_ mendengarnya?"

"Dia masih tidur"

"Kau bisa membangunkannya karena perkataanmu tadi"

"Kaulah yang akan membuatnya terbangun jika terus bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu. Lagipula, tak apa jika Sora- _chan_ mendengarnya. Toh, itu hanya ungkapan kasih sayang. Bukan perkataan mesum atau semacamnya"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Dan dimulailah perdebatan tak bermutu pasangan sejoli itu, yang tak ada habisnya sepanjang perjalanan hingga sampai di pos polisi dimana Iruka bertugas. Meskipun begitu, di lain sisi, sebenarnya mereka berdua sama-sama menyembunyikan detak jantung mereka yang tak kunjung berhenti berdetak kencang. Dan di lain sisi lagi, mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati momen ini.

 **...=×=×=(A Date With You and Her)=×=×=...**

"Wah, tak kusangka kau benar-benar datang kemari dengan cepat. Padahal tadi hujannya cukup deras" komentar Iruka ketika Naruto dan Sakura baru saja sampai di pos polisi tempatnya bertugas.

" _Jichan_ pikir ini karena siapa?" balas Naruto sembari menurunkan Sora yang mulai terbangun.

Dengan tangan mungilnya, Sora mengusap kedua matanya perlahan. "Uuuh, apa ini sudah pagi?"

"Sora!"

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang suami istri keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan langsung berlari ke arah Sora lalu memeluknya erat. Sora awalnya terkejut dan masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, namun kemudian kedua manik _emerald_ nya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan selanjutnya, air mata telah berjatuhan menyusuri pipi tembamnya.

"Papa! Mama!"

"Sora, kau kemana saja?"

"Kau membuat kami khawatir"

" _Gomennasai... Hiks..._ Sora janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

" _Gomen,_ Papa dan Mama juga salah karena lalai"

Melihat adegan keluarga itu, membuat Sakura merasakan perasaan hangat yang bahkan kini telah memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sebuah senyum bahagia terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Air mata pun tak bisa lagi ia tahan. Namun, ia selalu menghapusnya sebelum air mata itu sempat terjatuh.

"Tak ada salahnya jika kau ingin menangis" ujar Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku tak menangis" elak Sakura yang mengundang tawa pelan Naruto.

"Masih _tsundere_ seperti biasa, huh?"

"Di-diamlah!" omel Sakura kesal. Namun jelas terlihat bahwa pipinya memerah. Bukan, itu bukan karena amarah. Itu karena sesuatu hal yang lain. "Lagipula aku tidak _tsundere_ "

Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar elakkan Sakura. " _Ne,_ Sakura" panggilnya kemudian.

"Apalagi?" tanya Sakura sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Kau masih ingat dengan taruhan kita tadi, kan?"

"Hm? Mana mungkin aku lupa. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Jadi aku akan mengatakan permintaanku padamu sekarang"

"U-um. Tidak apa-apa, sih. Selama aku bisa memenuhinya, pasti akan kupenuhi" ujar Sakura masih dengan ekspresi bingung.

Naruto menyeringai kecil. "Kau pasti bisa memenuhinya. Bahkan hanya kau yang bisa"

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia tersenyum hangat dengan manik _sapphire_ nya yang terfokus pada keluarga Sora. "...memiliki keluarga yang indah seperti itu denganmu"

" _Sokka_ , baik...lah—HEEEE?!"

Muka Sakura sangatlah merah ketika memahami maksud dari perkataan Naruto dengan baik. Bahkan kini rasanya jantungnya seakan ingin meledak. "A-a-apa yang kau katakan ituuuu?"

"Apa belum jelas? Aku ingin memiliki keluarga seperti mereka denganmu" jawab Naruto dengan santainya, sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan dengan sebuah seringai jahil terpasang di wajah tampannya. "Tentunya dengan anak yang lebih banyak agar rumah kita tak pernah sepi"

" _B-Baka!_ Ma-maksudku, umur kita baru 17 tahun dan bahkan kita belum lulus SMA. Bagaimana bisa kau meminta hal seperti itu?!"

"Memang siapa yang mengatakan kalau permintaanku harus dipenuhi sekarang juga, hm?"

"Eh? Ah..." Sakura baru menyadari bahwa memang tak ada batas waktu untuk memenuhi permintaannya. Dan hal ini membuat muka Sakura bertambah merah saja.

"Aku ingin kau memenuhi permintaanku 5 atau 6 tahun dari sekarang" lanjut Naruto dengan seringainya.

Namun, mendengar hal itu malah membuat Sakura terlihat muram. "Memangnya kau yakin hubungan kita akan selama itu?"

"Memangnya kau tidak yakin?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Kita kan sering bertengkar"

"Tapi setelah itu kita akan berbaikan, kan? Betapa lamapun itu. Entah aku atau kau yang mulai meminta maaf. Yang pasti, jika kita sedang bertengkar, baik saat kita masih sebatas teman maupun setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih, pada akhirnya salah satu dari kita pasti akan mengalah"

"..."

"Lagipula permintaanku tadi, bisa dikatakan sebagai doa atau harapan agar hubungan kita bisa terus bertahan dan permintaanku dapat kau penuhi" lanjut Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Membuat Sakura hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Meski begitu, seulas senyum manis terlukis jelas di wajah Sakura.

"He—e, sejak kapan kau bisa berkata semanis itu, Naruto?" tanya Iruka yang ternyata sejak tadi ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sejak aku bertemu Sakura tentunya" jawab Naruto dengan mudahnya.

" _Jichan_ tidak akan mengerti jika _Jichan_ tidak segera mencari pasangan. Bisa-bisa nanti aku menikah lebih dulu dibanding _Jichan"_ lanjut Naruto yang langsung dibalas dengan senyum mematikan ala _shinigami_ oleh Iruka.

" _Ano_ , _sumimasen"_ sela seorang pria tinggi bertubuh atletis dengan rambut hitam cepak dan manik _emerald_ yang sama persis dengan milik Sora. Tentu saja. Itu adalah papa Sora.

"Kami sungguh berterimakasih karena kalian telah menjaga anak kami dengan baik" lanjut pria itu.

"Dan _gomennasai_ jika Sora telah merepotkan kalian" ujar seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pendek dan bermanik _hazel_ sembari membungkukkan badannya. Itu mama Sora.

Merasa tidak enak, Sakura pun menahan mama Sora agar tak membungkuk padanya dan Naruto. "Mungkin Sora- _chan_ sedikit merepotkan. Namun ia cukup penurut dan bersikap manis"

"Ya. Selain itu, kami sangat menikmati bermain dengan Sora- _chan_ hari ini" timpal Naruto.

"Ah ya. Kami harus pergi sekarang." Tambah Naruto sebelum mengusap pelan rambut Sora yang tidak lagi tertutupi oleh topi. " _Jaa,_ Sora- _chan_. Tepati janjimu pada Mama dan Papamu, ya"

"Um!" angguk Sora.

"Kalau begitu, _Jichan_ dan semuanya, kami pergi dulu. _Jaa!_ " seru Naruto sebelum menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi.

" _Cho-chotto_ , kita mau pergi kemana?" protes Sakura.

"Kencan kita belum selesai dan masih ada banyak hal yang perlu kita bahas mengenai rencana liburan yang kukatakan sebelumnya"

"Tapi kita kan masih memiliki waktu satu minggu. Jadi, kita tak perlu membahas semuanya sekarang. Lagipula pakaian kita masih sedikit basah"

"Tidak. Kita harus membahasnya sekarang. Dan pakaian kita pasti akan dengan sendirinya nanti"

"Apa-apaan itu..." Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya karena kesal. Namun Naruto sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Hingga tiba-tiba saja sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Papa! Mama! _Mata ashita_!"

Tampak Sora melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya dengan penuh semangat. Sakura dan Naruto yang melihatnya pun tersenyum lembut. Kemudian membalasnya.

"Oo! _Mata ashita!"_ seru Naruto.

"Um! _Mata ashita,_ Sora _-chan!"_ seru Sakura sembari ikut melambaikan tangannya.

Dan tak lama dari itu, lagi-lagi Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura lalu membawanya pergi. "Ayo!"

" _Mou_ ~, dasar menyebalkan!" protes Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa ketika mendengarnya.

Pada akhirnya Sakura pun hanya dapat pasrah mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi. Dan sebuah senyum lembut tampak terlukis indah di wajah cantiknya. Sakura tahu, meski Naruto memiliki sifat seenaknya sendiri yang cukup menyebalkan baginya, namun Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik serta kekasih yang perhatian dan cukup romantis. Walau terkadang pemuda itu juga bersikap bodoh semi-polos. Tapi yang pasti—

"Naruto"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

—Sakura tetaplah mencintai Naruto.

.

.

.

Dan ia pun berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti, ia dapat memenuhi permintaan Naruto.

 **...=×=×=(OWARI)=×=×=...**

 _Note:_

* Topi jenis _pork pie_ : memiliki mahkota berbentuk tabung yang pendek dan solid. Di sekeliling mahkotanya terdapat pinggiran yang melengkung di bagian tepi luarnya. (Kurang jelas, lihat gambarnya di _google ^.^_ )

* Topi jenis _Fedora_ : memiliki mahkota yang ditekan pada bagian atas dan mengecil di bagian depannya. Lebar pinggirannya bervariasi. Terkadang dilengkapi dengan pita. (Kurang jelas, lihat gambarnya di _google ^.^_ )

Yahooo, _Minna! O genki desu ka?_

Ya, kembali lagi dengan Shizu yang imut dan ngangenin _#ditimpuk_

Ehehehe, yang pasti Shizu kembali dengan sebuah cerita _oneshoot_ yang Shizu pernah janjikan sebelumnya. Yah, sebenarnya Shizu mau membuatnya pendek. Tapi, Shizu susah berhenti kalo udah nulis. Jadi, gitu deh. Panjang banget. Anggap aja itu buat menebus Shizu yang lama _upload_ ceritanya dan Shizu yang mungkin akan lama untuk _upload_ cerita selanjutnya. Karena setelah libur yang sangat panjang ini berakhir, Shizu akan mulai sibuk. _*Teehe* #ditimpukrame-rame_

Bagaimana cerita di atas? Cukup romantis, kah? Hahaha, Karena selama ini Shizu selalu membuat cerita perjuangan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, maka sekarang Shizu membuat cerita dimana Naruto dan Sakura telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Huahahaha _#ketawajahat_

Oh ya, untuk _review_ '37 Days', Shizu sangatlah berterimakasih. Mungkin Shizu tidak bisa membalasnya karena tidak ada tempat untuk membalas dan juga tidak mungkin di pm satu-satu karena banyak yang tidak menggunakan akun. Tapi yang pasti, Shizu menyayangi kalian semua! (Lho?) Udahlah, nggak apa-apa...

Selain itu, bagi yang merayakan Hari Raya Idul Fitri, minal aidzin wal faidzin...

 _Gomen,_ telat ngucapinnya... Ehehe

Ah, Shizu juga ingin menyampaikan, tolong jangan plagiat cerita Shizu lagi. Shizu membuat cerita milik Shizu dengan kerja keras. Jadi, jika kalian memplagiat cerita Shizu, berarti kalian tak menghargai kerja keras Shizu. Kalau kalian hanya ingin mengambil idenya dan mengembangkan serta menulisnya sendiri dengan cara kalian, imajinasi kalian, silakan. Shizu malah senang bisa menginspirasi kalian. Tapi kalau mencontek semua dan hanya mengganti nama tokohnya saja, itu terlalu kejam. Apalagi tidak meminta izin, tidak mencantumkan nama Shizu, dan mengakui karya Shizu sebagai karya kalian. Shizu tahu, lho, kalau ada yang plagiat cerita Shizu. Dan kebanyakan pasti ditulis di wattpad. Shizu punya akun wattpad, meski belum menulis di sana. Jadi, sekali lagi Shizu harap tidak ada lagi yang memplagiat cerita Shizu.

Ok. Cukup sekian curhatan-eh-catatan dari Shizu. Kalau ada kata-kata yang menyinggung, mohon maaf...

Dan jangan lupa untuk **REVIEW!**

 _Review_ itu termasuk bentuk menghargai cerita seorang penulis. Jadi, **R-E-V-I-E-W** cerita Shizu, ya...

Beri komentar, saran, atau keluhan, atau curhatan, atau nomor HP (eh).

Shizu tunggu, ya...

 _Jaa, mata ashita!_

 **...=×=×=(ARIGATOU)=×=×=...**


End file.
